The present invention concerns a page printer, and particularly a circuit for generating a square test pattern to test a test pattern with transverse and longitudinal lines, the linearity, and the transverse and longitudinal jitters, etc.
Generally, a page printer is used as means for assisting a computer in printing the data processed by the computer on a paper. Conventionally, an engine itself of the printer cannot generate the square test pattern, and instead employs an engine test pattern having longitudinal lines. In order to generate the square test pattern, the engine must be combined with the controller.